


Happy Finally

by nightcrawler375



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler375/pseuds/nightcrawler375
Summary: Jon Snow isn't that good at hiding his feelings.





	Happy Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! After a long time only reading stories, I've finally decided to write one myself. I'm not that good at writing stuff, but I hope you like it. Here we go!

“Mommy! Can you help me with my hair?” – said a beautiful silver haired girl with grey eyes that looked like the night, apparently, she was five years old.  
Daenerys heart was trembling at that vision, happiness and hope filling her soul from within and without.  
“Of course, sweetling, just wait a moment!” – she answered and stood still in disbelief, when heavy arms suddenly hugged her waist from behind.  
“She’s so beautiful, isn’t she? Our little dragon looks exactly like her mother” – said a husky voice chuckling softly, one that she so well recognized and loved.  
Looking upon her shoulders, she saw Jon, more handsome than ever, wearing a full black armor with the Targaryen sigil on his chest, a red cape on his back and a golden crown with one dragon on the front and one more on each side, placed on his curly hair, a little bit shorter than she remembered.  
“Jon? It’s you?” – she asked, without believing in what she was seeing; he really looked like the king of the seven kingdoms in that way, but she questioned herself why he was wearing the Targaryen armor instead of his Stark one, when he dispersed her thoughts:  
“Who else could it be my love?” – he said kissing the top of her head lovingly – “Go help Rhaella with her hair, I’ll take little Daeron to be with us for a bit”.  
When she turned to kiss her husband fully on his lips she woke up, realizing that it all had been just a good dream, and started to cry.  
As she looked to her side, her loved one was there in a peaceful sleep embracing her shoulder with his strong arm.  
Daenerys putted her head on his chest and started to caress his bearded cheeks. She never believed in any gods, but at that moment, begged them for a long and safe future with this man by her side, and maybe, little Rhaella and Daeron too.  
Jon started to stir, and his grey eyes stared at her sleepily, full of love and concern, and he hugged her tight against his chest, drying her tears with his thumb.  
“What happened my love? Are you okay?” – he said with fear and love exposed on his eyes.  
“Yes, I’m just thinking that we’re reaching White Harbor tomorrow, and we’ll need to keep our relationship a secret from people by now “– she said with a sad voice, trying to hide what had been the actual matter of her weeping.  
He laughed softly and started to play with her braids, looking straight on the violet eyes that always putted him in a trance, the ones that looked back at him with an expression of confusion.  
“Don’t think about that now; it’s gonna be hard to stay away from you but I’ll try, I just don’t promise that it’ll work, and maybe I’ll do something that will gave us away” – he laughed softly at her neck, giving her little kisses on that spot.  
“What you’ll do? – she asked lifting one of her brows, full of curiosity and chuckling a little.  
“It’s nothing love, lets just sleep for a while, we’re tired, aren’t we?” – He answered teasing the dragon queen with a smirk on his face.  
Dany hugged his chest again and started to sleep, followed by her northern fool.

* * *

  
At the morning, Jon returned to his chambers, starting to compose himself to meet with Lord Manderly at New Castle later, letting Daenerys get herself ready for the meeting too.  
Davos came to his chamber, and informed that the ship arrived on White Harbor, and Lord Manderly sons were waiting for them on the castle bridge.  
Leaving the ship, Jon helped Daenerys to get out, lifting her from the floor a little, an action that didn’t passed from Tyrion’s and Davos’ eyes.  
“This is New Castle my queen, the fortress of House Manderly!” – the northern king said whispering to her.  
Looking to the castle, they saw a fat man approaching a bit faster:  
“The king in the north!” – The man said bowing his head.  
“This is Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the heir to the Iron Throne, lord?” – Jon said questioning his name.  
“Sorry! I’m Wylis Manderly, the heir of White Harbor” – The fat man said a little bit embarrassed, then looked to Daenerys and bowed- “Your Grace” – he said.  
“My father is old and couldn’t receive your grace by himself, but he’s waiting us at our main hall. Shall we go my king?” – Wylis asked politely.  
“Yes, we can go now.” – the king said.  
They started to move and instantly reached the castle, seeing Lord Manderly on his big chair.  
“Welcome to White Harbor your grace! We hope you enjoy your stay!” – the lord said to Jon.  
“Thanks my lord. Now I need to introduce you to the Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the heir to the Iron Throne. She agreed to help us to fight the Night King and his army.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet the last living Targaryen your grace, you’re more beautiful than the tales told us!” – Lord Wyman said bowing and kissing her hand.  
Jon rolled his eyes slowly, becoming angry with the old man for his daring attitude.  
“Thank you my lord, it’s very kind of your part.” – Dany said looking to the man and turning a little to Jon, with a little smirk on her face.  
“Now that we know ourselves, let’s just eeeat!” – The old man screamed laughing loud.  
Jon sited on the big chair of the hall, looking to Dany as inviting her to sit by his side, but she moved to the other side of the table, throwing a fierce look to him, remembering to hide their relationship.  
“Your grace, I know that you’re single and lonely, and I have two granddaughters in the right time to marry, so let me introduce them to you! Come here Wynafryd and Wylla!” – Lord Wyman screamed again.  
The two girls approached Jon and sited each one on his right and left side, staring intensely at him and blushing a little.  
Daenerys looked uncomfortable on her chair and adopted an angry expression, the Targaryen fury expressed on her rosy face, and starting to stare at Jon too, letting him confused, without knowing what to do.  
The girls started to flirt with him, and he suddenly stood from his chair, facing Lord Manderly straight on his eyes.  
“My lords, I have a history and an announcement to tell you!” – he said, and all the people turned to him.  
“When I got trapped against the white walkers beyond the wall, Queen Daenerys took all her three dragons from her comfort on Dragonstone and came to save me without receiving anything in return. She could just let me die there, one enemy less, but she didn’t and lost one dragon by doing it.”  
All men looked at him with an impressed look, and turned to face Daenerys, that was shocked with the attitude Jon was just about to do. ‘He’s gonna bend the knee’ she thought.  
“By the time I stood on Dragonstone, I understood her thoughts, and found her more brave and stubborn than any woman that I ever met. I know that you’ll say that she bewitched me or something like this, but it’s nothing about spells…” – he said approaching Daenerys chair and taking her hand, helping the queen to stood in front of him.  
“I just love her with all my heart and soul, I love her in a way that I never loved anyone” – he said still holding her hand, then dropped on one knee, bringing odd looks from the crowd.  
‘You don’t need to do it now’, she tried to say to him with her eyes, receiving a light kiss on each one of her knuckles by him.  
“Daenerys Targaryen, I am nothing but a bastard and a northern fool, with no rights, lands or anything to offer to you; if you say no, I will understand and continue to serve you with my life if it be needed, but if you say yes, I’ll be the happiest man that ever walked on this world…”  
“Dany, do you wanna marry me?” – he said with bright eyes looking straight on her violet ones.  
Daenerys choked with his words, tears started to run from her eyes and she pulled him up, hugging Jon tighter than ever against her chest, letting the tears wet his cloak and neck:  
“Of course I wanna marry you, my northern fool!” – she screamed between little whimpers to all the castle to hear.  
Jon pulled her chin to meet her eyes and devoured her lips with such hungry and love exposed, giggling between the movements of their tongues, his thumb caressing her cheeks and braids, with her hands on his neck.  
‘Screw it’, they thought, ‘Let’s do what we want this time’.  
And they did, smiling brightly to each other, truly happy, this time at last.


End file.
